Season 36
Season 36 was a Reddit Survivor Roblox season that took place on December 10th, 2017 at 3:00 PM EST. It was won by Kenzie in a 2-2-2 (5-1-0) vote over Rodney and Alex. It was notable for being the first season to end in a 3-way tie after the FTC. In accordance with the rules, a re-vote was held in the Discord and Kenzie ended up the winner by a count of 5-1-0. She was the first winner who was also a first time player since Maddie in Season 28, and also the first winner with zero votes for elimination against the whole game since that same season. It was additionally significant for events that occurred during the game - after the game split to three tribes for several tribal councils, the game glitched at Final 15 and attempted to force a merge with 15 players. At this point, the game timer disappeared and the players were trapped on the beach. At this point, all of the players wanted to keep playing, so a new game was started with those 15 players. That was the reason for the F9 merge, the latest in 36 seasons of Roblox Survivor. The game itself thrived despite the extraordinary circumstances. There were three tribes for the third straight season, creating a mix of alliances. Despite this, the Herba tribe lost every challenge after the 3-tribe split, and were likely one of the more inept tribes in the history of the game. They were whittled down to 3 players, creating the legendary "Herba 3". The restart pushed the merge back to Final 9, as previously stated, and at the merge tribal, Penguin played an idol on Layne, negating 4 votes. Several players had their best placement yet, and many new players made it deep into the season. Lane fell one place short of his third FTC, and all 3 members of the FTC made their first Final Tribal appearance - with Rodney and Kenzie playing in their first official game. It did eventually turn out however, that "Kenzie" was not a new player - rather it was Veropia (who had long been banned from the Discord) cheating and using an alt account. Season 36 Voting Records: 20th: Joe(browjose) 8-2 (Joe-A1ds) SWAP 19th: Taj.Is.Queen 6-2-1 (Taj-Bongo-Krum) 3 TRIBE SWAP 18th: Red Panda 4-1-1 (Red Panda-Bas-Krum) 17th: Bongo 3-1-1 (Bongo-Bas-Krum) 16th: Angela 3-1 (Angela-Krum) FAKE MERGE Game Timer Shut off. POST FAKE MERGE SWAP 15th: Murdravox (DC) 14th: Eatmuptigs 5-1-1 (Eatmuptigs-Aids-MarMar) SWAP 13th: Krum 5-1-1 (Krum-Bacon-Bas) 12th: MarMar 3-2-1 (MarMar-Rodney-Alex) 11th: Bacon (DC) 10th: Bas 3-1-1 (Bas-Andrew-Penguin) MERGE F9: Sass wins Immunity 9th: Chikin 4-1-4* (Chikin-Alex-Layne) Penguin played an idol on Layne, negating 4 votes. F8: Sass wins Immunity 8th: Aids 6-2 (Aids-Penguin) F7: Lane wins Immunity 7th: Sass 5-2 (Sass-Penguin) F6: Rodney wins Immunity 6th: Penguin 5-1 (Penguin-Alex) F5: Lane wins Immunity 5th: Andrew 4-1 (Andrew-Alex) FIC: Rodney wins Immunity 4th: Lane 3-1 (Lane-Alex) FINAL THREE: 2-2-2 (Rodney-Alex-Kenzie): REVOTE Alex (0) Rodney (1) Kenzie (5) Kenzie wins the jury re-vote 5-1-0 and is Sole Survivor of Season 36. Other: The Season 36 finalists and jury. Category:Seasons